


15 - Memories

by Jillybeanjoy



Series: Venom [15]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fireworks, Hurt / Comfort, M/M, New Years, New Years Eve, PTSD, Triggers, flash backs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillybeanjoy/pseuds/Jillybeanjoy
Summary: Eddie and Venom prepare for New Years Eve and the fireworks that they are sure will trigger Eddies PTSD if they aren’t careful.





	15 - Memories

**Nooooo!!!!!!!** Venoms voice boomed, making Eddie flinch as he and Chris walked down the street 

“God damn it!” Eddie cussed at his other. _What the fuck was that?_ He mentally snapped. 

“You okay?” Chris asked, looking concerned. 

**It’s a tragedy! A travesty! How the mighty have fallen!** Venom flailed inside him. 

“Yeah,” Eddie said to Chris, shaking his head. “Just dropped my chocolate bar.” _You absolute drama queen._ Eddie mentally added him as he picked up the dirty food off the floor and threw it away. 

**I think this might be our super villain origin story.**

That made Eddie laugh. _I’ll get you more when we get to the store._

Chris laughed hesitantly as well, following Eddies lead. Eddie opened the door to the convenience store, greeting Mrs. Chen. 

“So,” Chris started quietly. “I talked to the group and even though you’ve been avoiding us, they all want invite you to our anti-firework New Years Eve party for tonight. There’s strength in numbers.” 

Eddie sighed. He had met Chris at a support group for people with PTSD. It had helped, some. But then he slept with Chris, and when it ended it had been weird. He still went for a while. But after SHIELD kidnapped them, setting Eddie back in his recovery by miles, he just couldn’t go back. How was he supposed to explain to a bunch of normal people what was going on with him? The explosion he could explain away. But this? 

It was too much lying. He was getting sick of it. 

Chris wasn’t so easy to shrug off though. When he stopped showing up to group Chris started showing up to Eddies apartment afterwards. 

To be honest, Eddie really appreciated it. Especially since he didn’t have to lie to Chris. Any time Chris asked a question Eddie couldn’t answer without revealing Venom he just said “it’s private.” And Chris respected that. Didn’t push any further. 

He still gave his joking theories. “You’re a part of the CIA aren’t you?” But he even when he got too close for comfort (especially Venoms comfort) Eddie knew he was never serious, and wasn’t pushing as much as trying to make a tense moment light again. 

He appreciated that the group still cared but... there was no way he was going to purposely surround himself with people who don’t know about Venom when he knows he’s going to be triggered. There was too much of a chance that Venom would show himself to them. “Yeah that’s a great idea,” Eddie said ironically “comfort myself from one trigger by surrounding myself with people— a different trigger.” Eddie grabbed a whole bag full of chocolate for Venom which made him hum in the base of his skull. 

“I understand, just offering.” Chris shrugged “Kind of expected it, honestly. But they also suggest that you get head canceling headphones and black out curtains.” 

Eddie nodded. Eddies preparations this year for New Year’s Eve were very different from last years. Last year, he and Annie threw a party at their new apartment. So preparations meant cleaning, buying food, alcohol and decorations, then helping Annie put them up. 

Preparation this year were quite different. This year Eddie was out buying noise canceling headphones and black out curtains with a guy he used to sleep with. This year Eddie wouldn’t be throwing a party but hiding out and trying his best not to freak out when the fireworks went off at midnight. 

The closer it got to the time, the more anxious Eddie became. He was beginning to regret telling Jemma that he could wait till the new year for her to come to San Francisco and find him a new solution for his PTSD. He wasn’t thinking about the fireworks until he saw a flyer advertising it outside his apartment building. 

Any time Eddie mentioned the medication Venom got angry. The past two times they tried medication to help Eddies PTSD it had been disastrous, verging on dangerous. He never wanted Eddie to go on medication to begin with. Dan had to persuade him. So he tried not to mention it to his other. 

As he walked through the convenience store with his items ready to check out he grabbed a bottle of whiskey off the shelf. Venom grumbled but didn’t stop him. Chris gave him a surprised look. “I didn’t know you drink.” 

“Yeah well sometimes we need to kill ourselves a little in order to stay alive” the words surprised Eddie as they came out of his mouth. “Tonight, it’s my liver.” 

Venom growled lowly. **We would never let you hurt yourself. We would heal you.**

_Alright, not my liver then._ Eddie amended only to his other. He put all the item in front of Mrs. Chen who eyed the chocolate and alcohol judgingly but kept silent. 

**Then which part of you are you killing tonight?** Venom asked as Eddie grabbed his bags. 

_Fear of losing you again._ Eddie felt black begin to ooze our of his wrist and pulled the sleeve of his shirt and leather jacket over his hand as Venom clawed Gand appeared in his, squeezing once before retreating back inside. 

**_Never._ **

“Eddie,” Chris started once they were back on the street. “I really don’t care who it is, but I really think it’s important you aren’t alone tonight. If not me or the group, then give Anne and Dan a call.” Chris’ voice was full of worry. It never ceased to amaze Eddie how much Chris cared. It’s one of the reasons Venom tolerates him. Even after they slept together and then stopped, when most people would duck out, Chris still looked out for him. 

“I won’t be alone.” Eddie promised. 

“Okay, your ‘roommate’ that is never home and I’ve never seen, does not count.” Chris laughed. 

“Yeah, well he’s been actively avoiding you.” Eddie laughed. 

Eddie couldn’t tell how much of Chris’ look of utter offense was joking exaggeration and how much was real hurt. He was hoping all of it until Chris said “Why would he avoid me? I’ve never met him, what could I have possibly done?” Yeah there was at least some real hurt in there. 

Eddie stopped to the side of the sidewalk, pulling Chris with him. “Don’t take it personally. It’s just... we started dating and it’s weird.” 

Chris got serious “This the guy you told me about when you got shot?” 

This perked Venoms attention. **You talked about me?** He inquired. 

Eddie inwardly groaned. On one of his medications Venom got weaker and weaker until he was in some kind of symbiote coma. Eddie tried hard not to think about what he said to Chris when he knew Venom couldn’t hear him. “Yes,” he tried to say it in a way that would end the conversation. Or at least suggest he didn’t want to talk about what he said in the hospital. 

Chris nodded, obviously thinking this through. The two started walking again when he asked “What’s his name again?” 

“V,” Eddie told him. 

“Well V is lucky” he said, accentuating the V, making Eddie think he didn’t quite believe him. 

Eddie shrugged, laughing to himself. 

**Yes I am.**

* * *

Eddie sighed as he closed the door behind him. He was finally home. He looked at his watch. 10 hours until the fireworks. He put down his bags and started pulling out the black out curtains. 

**You talked about me.** Venoms voice was in Eddies ear. Eddie jumped. Venom didn’t usually surprise Eddie anymore but he was on edge all day. 

“Well Yeah, most people do talk about their boyfriends.” Eddie said, unfolding the thick fabric, trying to figure out which end was which. 

**You talked about me before I was your boyfriend.** Venom accused. **What did you say?**

Eddie focused on the curtains, trying not to think about it. If he thought about it Venom would know. He carefully took off his old curtains, ignoring Venom. 

**Why won’t you say? What are you hiding?** He could feel Venom prodding Eddies mind. Trying to get it out of him. 

Eddie put the new curtains on the hooks but then black covered his arms making him unable to move. “It was private.” Eddie groaned. “Give me back my hands.” 

**We have no secrets, Eddie.** Venom reminded him, continuing to prod. 

Suddenly Eddie wasn’t in his body anymore. He wasn’t putting up black out curtains in his apartment. He was in the hospital. And the pain in his leg almost overwhelmed him because he was shot in the knee cap and still he refused any morphine because it might hurt Venom. 

_With a groan he flung his head back into the pillow when he hears a knock at the door. He looks up, expecting Dan, who had been coming in periodically to try to persuade him to have surgery on his leg, but instead it’s Chris._

_“Hey,” Eddie greets in the memory._

_“If you thought I had questions before...” Chris motioned to the hospital bed, laughing. Then he walked over and sat on the edge. “Anne told me you were here, but she didn’t say why, so I’ve come up with quite a few explanations. One of which including time travel and the Kennedy assassination.”_

_Eddie couldn’t help but laugh. “Do you really want to know?”_

_He can see Chris consider it. Chris knows that this time, just this once, all he has to do is say “yes” and Eddie will tell him. Tell him the truth. “Do you want to tell me?” He has nothing but trust in his eyes._

_“No,” Eddie sighed truthfully “I have a feeling I’m going to lose you either way.”_

_Chris cupped Eddies cheek with one hand, tracing his stubble with his thumb. “Not everything that ends is lost. You’re still pretty close with Anne and she’s an ex isn’t she?”_

_Eddie smiled sadly. Looking down at Chris’ hand on his face before looking back in those hazel eyes. “I’m not married. But there is someone else.”_

_Chris let out a breath through his nose and closed his eyes. “They shoot you when they find out about me?” Chris looked up with his own melancholy grin playing along. “Do I need to go on the run or something now?”_

_Eddie gave a light laugh. “No, nothing like that... honestly I had no idea I felt this way until I got shot. Until I almost lost him forever.” He rubbed his sternum with his knuckles. “God, I love him and I almost really fucked everything up.”_

_Chris nodded, kissed Eddies forehead and dropped his hand. “So get him back. Get better” he gestured to Eddies leg “and I’ll see you at group.”_

_Eddie gave him a wordless smile and a wave as he watched him walk out. He closed his eyes and mumbled to himself like a prayer “Venom. Venom. Venom. Come back. Wake up. Please.”_ <:em>

Eddie was flung back into his body with a jolt and Venoms face was inches from his. Eddie jumped back, dropping the curtains on the floor. “What the fuck was that?!” The words flew out of his mouth. 

**“Eddie,”** Venom started. 

“How did you even do that?” Eddies breath was uneven. 

Venoms eyes went round, he physically shrunk until he was small in front of his host. **“I don’t know”** he admitted. 

“Why did you have to keep prying? I told you it was private!” He was losing control, he knew it but he couldn’t stop. All the stress of tonight was piling up, overwhelming him. 

**“Eddie, calm down. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”** Venoms regret flooded his already overwhelmed senses. He knew he was over reacting, that Venom meant no harm. 

He sat on the floor in his spot. Closed his eyes and put massaged his temples with his fingers. 

He was angry that Venom had invaded what little privacy he had left with the symbiote. He was confused and surprised by the sudden reliving of the memory. He was embarrassed by his own reaction. That he lost his cool, lost control. 

And as if that wasn’t enough, he felt Venoms regret. Venoms hurt. Venoms confusion. 

He opened his eyes again, and Venom was so small before him. He opened his arms and Venom curled into them, growing to fit into the hug. Eddie held Venom, as much for his own comfort as for Venoms, for an eternity. 

**“I’m sorry, Eddie.”** Venom repeated. 

“I know, V. I accept your apology. You didn’t mean it.” Eddie sighed. “Can we just forget about it until the fireworks are over? I’m on too much of an edge.” 

**“Of course.”** Venom nodded. **“I’ll even help you put up those curtains. And all I’ll ask in return is that we open that chocolate you bought.”**

Eddie give a half hearted laugh, “Deal.” 

* * *

Chris was almost home, thinking about his afternoon with Eddie, when his phone rang inside his plastic shopping bag. He opened the bag and pulled it out and noticed that Eddies noise canceling headphones were still inside. “Shit,” he whispered to himself before answering the phone. “Hello?” 

“Hey Chris,” it was Beth, the facilitator of their PTSD support group. “We just need a final count of who is coming to the party tonight. Did you convince Eddie?” 

“Uh, no.” Chris stopped on the sidewalk looking back where he came and then where he was going and back again. “But I’ll tell you what, I grabbed Eddies bag instead of mine by accident. I’m turning around now to drop it off. Give me one last try then I’ll give you a definite answer.” 

“Thanks, Chris. You’re a good kid.” He could hear Beth’s matronly smile through the phone. 

“Bye Beth.” He said, turning around. 

* * *

Chris was walking up the stairs to Eddie’s apartment when he saw Eddies neighbor in the stairwell. He had seen the man a few times before but never really spoke to him. He was going to ignore it. Should have ignored it. But he couldn’t help himself. “Hey you live in apartment 433 right?” Chris asked. 

The man looked Chris up and down suspiciously. “Why?” He grunted. 

Chris gauged his reaction, trying to guess whether or not the man recognized him as going to Eddies before and decided to chance it. “I was wondering about who lives in 434.” 

He shrugged, “I don’t know some hobo reporter and his boyfriend.” 

Chris was surprised. He was sure this V wasn’t real. That Eddie was lying. “You’ve seen the boyfriend lately?” He asked. 

“I don’t hang out in the hall to talk to strangers.” He said pointedly. “What are you a cop?” 

Chris our his hands up, like in surrender “I was just curious.” 

The neighbor looked at him sideways but said “I hear them all time. Either fucking or fighting. It’s all they do. Can I go now?” He didn’t wait for an answer and continued down the stairs. 

That surprised Chris as well, but he decided to drop it. He continued up the stairs but didn’t get the whole way to the floor before he realized exactly what the guy meant. 

“What the _fuck_ was that?!” Chris heard Eddie yell through the thin walls. Chris sped up toward the door. 

“Eddie,” another voice answered. It was deep and gravelly. The tone was even, calm despite Eddies outburst. 

“How did you even do that?” Chris was by the door now. Eddies voice was uneven, he considered knocking, but something held him back. 

“I don’t know” The other voice answered. Presumably this V. This roommate turn boyfriend that Eddie was in love with. That knew all his secrets. 

Eddie voice broke “Why did you have to keep prying? I told you it was private!” Apparently not all his secrets. Then Chris’s neck turned hot. Wasn’t that what Chris was doing now by eavesdropping? Prying into something private? 

“Eddie, calm down. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” The boyfriends tone was regretful. The was a long silence and Chris put the bag in front of his door and turned away. Started walking away. 

“I’m sorry, Eddie.” He heard as he descended the stairs. 

“I know, V. I accept your apology. You didn’t mean it. Can we just forget about it until the fireworks are over? I’m on too much of an edge.” 

“Of course.” The second voice responded. “I’ll even help you put up those curtains. And all I’ll ask in return is that we open that chocolate you bought.” 

Eddie laughed “Deal.” 

* * *

Eddie looked at his phone after finishing the curtains with Venoms hell while Venom singlehandedly ate an entire bag of chocolate. There was a text from Chris 

> Had your headphones. You’re going to need them tonight. They are at your door. Hope you and V have fun. Happy New Year! 

Eddie opened his door and lo and behold there was a shopping bag with the headphones Eddie just bought inside. “When did Chris drop those off?” He wondered aloud. 

**I smelled him, but it wasn’t good timing or I would have told you.** Venom admitted. 

Eddie felt a flash of anger but managed to push it away, shutting the door and going inside. 

**Eddie... Can I try something?** Venom asked hesitantly. 

Eddie sighed, “What is it?” 

**I was thinking about earlier today...** venom waited, gauging Eddie reaction before continuing but his host stayed come. **Do you think it would help tonight if during the fireworks you were reliving happy memories?**

Eddie paused. When Venom had made him relive his memory in the hospital he had been totally immersed. No sense of the real world around him. It was possible... “I thought you didn’t know how you did it?” Eddie half accused. He wasn’t actually mad even if Venom had lied. 

**I don’t. It wasn’t something I did on purpose, or even knew I could do. Which is why I want to practice before the fireworks start.** Eddie laid on his couch and took a deep breath. “Alright.” He said. “Let’s try.” 

He felt Venom move around inside him. Poking and prodding inside Eddies head. After a few minutes Eddie could feel Venom about to give in. He felt bad that it hadn’t worked. He knew Venom wanted desperately to be the answer himself. To be... 

_Eddie was walking hurriedly outside his old works building. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out to look at it. Anne’s name flashed briefly before Eddie shoved it back in his pocket._

_**Who is Anne? Your pulse has quickened.** Venom asked. _

_“That is none of your goddamn business.” Eddie snapped._

_**Everything of yours is my business, Eddie.** Venom reminded him. **We have no secrets.** _

_“Yeah, well then you understand why I’m going here before we get to your rocket. Huh?”_

_**Sure. I’m not unreasonable.** _

_His phone rang again. “Oh, shit.” He cursed before answering it. It was Anne, she was trying to get him to meet her. Eddie entered the building, arguing with a man in a uniform. Richard._

_This man was in their way of getting Eddie what he wanted. And Venom was hungry. The six months being poked and prodded at by Life Foundation without proper food, the chase out of Life Foundation, the chase out of Eddies apartment. Venom was spending too much energy and not getting enough fuel back. **Let’s eat his brains.** He suggested. _

_“No!” Eddie shouted. “You do not touch him he is my friend!” He voice cracked. He was leaving. But they hadn’t finished what they came to do yet. “He works three jobs just so that he can support his family.” Venom did not know what they had to do with anything. All he knew was that he was hungry._

_He started munching on one of the tasty organs Eddie had inside his body. Considered finishing off his heart._

_“we’re leaving.” Eddie asserted._

_Venom stopped munching. All thoughts of hunger momentarily forgotten. **“We?”** _

Eddie jolted back to reality, breathing heavily. “How is that a happy memory?” 

**Hmmmmm I didn’t mean to pick that one. Well not that point. I wanted to remind you of on top of the building, looking down at the city...** Eddies mind raced. “Was my heart really that close to being eaten completely?” 

He could feel Venom pool around his chest, amplifying the sound of their shared heart beating. **We didn’t know how important it was at the time.**

“What stopped you?” 

You said, “we.” 

That made Eddie burst out laughing. He hadn’t meant to say we at that moment. He knew it would make him seem crazy and thus less likely to get in. It had just... slipped out. A slip of the tongue kept Venom from finishing him off. “We?” Eddie repeated doubtfully. 

**You were the first of our hosts to call us we.** Venom admitted. 

Eddie breathed a laugh. “Well, here _we_ are.” He looked at his watch. Time was ticking closer. Making his heart race. “So why don’t we make some dinner?” He stood up and made his way to the kitchen. 

Usually Eddie and Venom went for the quickest food possible. Whatever took the least amount of steps. But Eddie needed to keep his hands busy and his mind off of things. So he was going to try some real cooking. He grabbed some vegetables out of the fridge and began to meticulously cut them, taking longer than necessary partly to kill time and partly because he really had to focus on what he was doing because his hands were shaking. 

Venom quickly grew bored, but behaved himself. When Eddie phone rang in his pocket Venom manifested a tendril and head and after seeing it was Anne answered it on speaker. **“Hello.”**

“Hey Venom,” Anne said easily. She was getting more and more used to the symbiote. “Is Eddie there?” 

“You’re on speaker.” Eddie said as he finely chopped the last of the vegetables. “What’s up Annie?” 

“Just checking in on you guys.” Anne said, but Eddie was suspicious. Their silence must have given Anne the hint. “Someone at work mentioned the fireworks tonight... and I was just thinking about how night up light went so...” 

“Chris beat you to it.” Eddie told her, washing his hands. “We went shopping this afternoon for supplies. Got blackout curtains and noise canceling headphones. We’ll be fine.” 

Anne sighed in relief, “Oh great, so you’ll be with Chris then?” 

Eddie grabbed the chicken out of the fridge. “No, I didn’t want to risk him finding out about Venom. Don’t forget that light up night was how you and Dan found out.” 

“You want to come over and hang with us? We can play a board game or watch some movies.” Anne volunteered. 

“Anne, I know you already have plans tonight.” Eddie reminded her. “Venom and me will be fine.” 

**“I will protect Eddie, Anne.”** Venom agreed. **“Even if it’s from himself. I wasn’t prepared at light up night but we know it’s going to happen so I can be prepared this time.”**

“Okay,” Anne said, unconvinced. “Well I’ll have my phone on me with the sound on high so please, if you need us, call.” 

**“We will.”** Eddie and Venom said at the same time. “Bye Annie.” Eddie finishes as Venom hung up. 

Eddie finished cooking with Venom happily devouring all the raw scraps of meat and even though he was purposely taking his time, they finished cooking and eating dinner quicker than he would have liked. The wait was killing him. 

**I wish we could go hunting.** Venom complained. 

Eddie laughed, “Yeah, well SHIELD is watching us closely now, so that’s out of the question.” SHIELD was not happy when they found out Eddie and Venom had been eating criminals. They were lucky to make friends with Jemma and Skye who persuaded the others to let them keep on living outside of a special prison for super powered folk only if they signed some complicated agreement which included, unsurprisingly, not eating anymore people. 

They ended up watching TV to kill time but Eddie couldn’t really focus on it. His was tapping his leg, or shaking his foot or somehow moving the whole time. Until finally it was getting close to midnight. 

Eddie double checked all the curtains, put on his noise canceling headphones and laid on his bed. Depending on how good these headphones were maybe he’d be able to sleep through it, he thought half heartedly. He didn’t really see that happening. His luck wasn’t that good. But it would be nice. 

**Want to try again?** Venom asked. 

_Why not?_ Eddie thought as he sighed, closing his eyes. _Can I make a suggestion?_

_**Sure. Just think about it, I’ll see what I can do.** _

Eddie concentrated on not too long ago. Their first date. The motorcycle ride. The conversation at the restaurant. When they got home. The perfection of it. And he was taken out of his body again and onto the back of his motorcycle. 

_Eddie laughed and let out a loud whoop! Or maybe it was Venom. He didn’t really care either way. They were both elated as they twisted and curved along the roads at breakneck speeds._

_Adrenaline pumping. Wind billowing past them. They weren’t riding, they were flying. Without the fear that heights would bring._

_Because there was no fear. Just pure joy as they went faster than they probably should._

_They rode on and on. Enjoying the feeling, enjoying the sights. Until finally with a cut of his voice that Eddie could feel Venoms wicked smirk, Venom said **Hungry.** And Eddie could feel a long tongue across the back of his neck. _

Eddie snapped back into his body as blinding pain shot through them both. Venom being forcibly torn from him. Eddies mind raced trying to figure out through a cloud of confusion what was going on. 

Venom hid back under his skin for only few seconds before being flung again out of his body. He was barely connected. Barely hanging on. Eddie clung to the black pitch as best as he could but it was going wild. “Venom! Venom what’s happening!” He yelled but he couldn’t hear his own words. It was then he remembered the headphones over his ears. 

The fireworks. 

They had been so worried about them affecting Eddie, them triggering Eddie, them hurting Eddie. They had completely forgotten how they might affect Venom. Noiseless headphones wouldn’t protect him. 

Eddie jump up off the bed, and grabbed all the covers and sheets, ripping them off. Then he raced to the closet, trying to ignore the wild panic and hurt that was overwhelming and blinding his other. 

Once inside he shut the door behind him And tried to shove the blankets all along the edges. Trying to block out every crevice. Venom was flailing wildly, only connected to Eddie by the smallest of strings. Eddie used both hands to try to hold and comfort his symbiote. 

“Shhhhhhh, it’s alright.” He started, then being unable to hear himself ripped the headphones off right as another firework Boomed! “It will be over soon. I’m right here. I won’t leave you.” 

He felt so powerless as every bang and boom of the fireworks wrenched Venom from his arms, wrecking him. “I’m right here, love. I won’t let go. I promise, I’m right here.” It became a mantra. Assuring Venom he was there, trying to calm him down. “It’s okay, love. It’s almost done. I’m here. I won’t let go.” 

It felt like the longest firework display in history. Eddie was curled in his closet trying hopelessly to help his other half get through this for an eternity. It was never ending. 

Until it did. 

Eddie waited. Listening. Cradling Venoms amorphous form in his arms. Eventually Venom crawled back into Eddies chest. 

“Venom are you alright?” Eddie whispered, though he wasn’t sure why. 

**Hurt.** The voice that answered him was small. **Tired Eddie.**

“That’s alright, you rest.” Eddie leaned his head against the wall, still breathing heavily like he had just run a marathon. 

**Sorry.**

“Shhhh,” He hushed. “You have nothing to be sorry for. Absolutely nothing.” He rubbed his chest with a flat hand. 

**Thank you.** Venom persisted. Eddie was about to answer when Venom spoke again. **I love you, too.**

Eddie was surprised, trying to think where that came from. Oh. Love. He had called him love throughout the fireworks. Repeating it over and over again. Then with the memory about Chris earlier... well it wasn’t how he planned to say it to his boyfriend the first time, but he gave a small smile, wishing he could see Venoms face as he said “I love you, Venom.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. It ended up being a whole lot longer than I thought it would be. 
> 
> If you have any prompts or want to tell me what you want to see I’m making a list and using it to help me write. I used a few in here that were commented or DMed to me.


End file.
